


No more lies

by voidnygma (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demisexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gotham Academy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Queer Character, Trans Oswald Cobblepot, bisexual Ed, fluff fluff fluff, i needed this bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/voidnygma
Summary: I just love the idea of FTM!Oswald and had to share this headcanon.





	No more lies

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of FTM!Oswald and had to share this headcanon.

There he was, the man Oswald fell in love with, Edward Nygma.

He'd meet him twice a week at the "Queer Youth" meetings.  
This group of people was his second family, his safeplace. Everyone got accepted there and everyone was valid.

Oswald never felt the need to make friends, but actually learned a lot about others.  
And that there are more out there like him.

Yet, he didn't have the courage to say it..  
To tell them that he wasn't truly a boy.  
Of course, he had always felt it, went through a lot of identity issues in young age, but Gertrude, his wonderful mother always supported him.

Oswald Cobblepot had a huge crush on the lanky nerd Edward Nygma, and oh dear, Edward knew.

They had met outside the meetings several times, flirted here and then, but it was never more.

Oswald did not really feel sexual desire towards anyone, but then there was Edward..  
He couldn't explain himself.

Of course he laid eyes on other men in his age, yet never thought about them in an inappropriate way.  
Ozzie felt a strong connection to Ed, would trust him blindly.. as a friend or lover.

Sadly, Oswald hadn't even told Edward about his true self yet, which made him feel guilty after a time.

Sometimes Edward would speak about his old lovers, making fun on them, bringing old memories up. He'd both, men and women and wasn't as shy as he seemed like in the group, not around Oswald.

-

He hadn't really listened to the meeting or people crying their heart out, no.. his eyes were locked with Edward's the entire time.

It wasn't even inappropriate or very flirty, no.. it had become something normal.

If Oswald had to be honest, he would straight up say they were dating, even though they never kissed.. but just enjoyed each other's company.

Today should be a different day.  
After the meeting, he was able to catch Edward, not that he'd been waiting for Oswald anyways..

"Ed?" Oswald beamed at him with such joy and and licked his lips.  
"Ha- Have you got any plans for this afternoon?"  
Edward seemed to think for a minute, but shook his head.

"I have to prepare something for college, a project, but you know, Oswald, I always have got some time for you."  
"Great!" Oswald smiled.  
"Mind coming over at 5? My roommate won't be there.. I can help you with your project!"  
"Wonderful, I will see you later!"

Edward grabbed his backpack and walked off.  
And Oswald couldn't stop smiling.

 

***

 

Later that evening Oswald sat there on his bed, his room clean and cosy.  
A sudden knock on the door made him jump.  
"It- it's open!" He exclaimed nervously.

The next second Ed greeted him with a smile.  
"I know you said you'd help me with the project.. but.. I already finished it..."

Oswald pouted playfully and chewed on his lip.

"So what else are we going to do?"

"- But.. I brought movies!"

Ed sat himself next to Oswald on his bed and pulled his laptop out.  
"A movie night? If I'd have known... I had bought popcorn.."

"No need!" Ed grinned and pulled some finger food out.

"Edward Nygma, you never fail to impress me."  
Ozzie said, more fondly than intended.

 

***

 

A while later they were somewhat cuddled on Oswald's bed, watching the movie with laughter.  
It started to get dark outside soon, only a dim light and the laptop screen lit up the room.

And there it was.

Oswald had noticed that Edward brushed his fingers far too often against his hand, looking over to Oswald for a glimpse of moment too long.  
Of course Oswald pretended he wouldn't notice, but smiled from head to toe as soon as Edward paid his attention back to the movie.

 

It made Oswald's cheeks turn red and his eyes flutter, but he dared to go a step further.

Oswald ran a finger playfully over Ed's knuckles, which gave him goosebumps  
.  
It was awkward at first, but Edward started grinning, locking his eyes once again with Oswald's.  
He gulped hard, his Adams apple dropped down in an instant and he tried many times to open his mouth, but couldn't.

"What is it, Ed?" Oswald almost whispered, definitely trying to not ruin the mood.

Instead of saying anything, the taller man reached for Oswald's cheek, stroking it carefully.  
He really thought Oswald would pull away, but leaned into his touch instead.

Ed couldn't help himself, but lean into Oswald.  
The black haired man did the same.

At some point, their lips touched and both moved their lips in anticipation.  
Their kiss was pure, innocent.. new.  
They smiled and presses closer to another.

Edward found himself atop of Oswald and their kisses got heated.  
Tongues gently bruhsing over another, soft bites on their lips, breathy pants between the kisses..

Both of them have craved this so much for such a long time, but was this going to end with kisses?

 

"E-Ed... there is something I need to tell you.."  
Edward softly grabbed his hips with a grin and looked at him dearly.  
"What is it Ozzie?"

Why did Oswald bring this up? Oh god, he couldn't breathe...

"Oswald, what's wrong?"  
Ed sensed his panic right away and tried to calm him with kisses, slowly rolling off Oswald.

"I am not-"

"Oswald, hey.. why are you crying?"

He hadn't even noticed, but the next thing he remembered was that Edward hugged him tightly.

"I am not a boy." He whispered, not even facing Ed.

Edward backed away to look into his eyes, he was very much confused.

"What are you talking about, of course you are."

"No... see, I can't do this anymore.. I really like you and-"

"Hey, calm down.."

Oswald sighed and whined, eventually calmed down.

"I like you too, Oswald.. nothing is going to change that?"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Oswald pulled away with all the courage he had and tugged his shirt over his head, exposing his binder.

He looked with huge eyes at Edward.. he felt ashamed, vulnerable.

"Please don't leave me.."

Edward couldn't help, but smile and kiss him again.

"For me, you are the prettiest boy I have ever seen."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing


End file.
